The Kindness of Strangers
by Emmint
Summary: I wanted to write a story that showed that the kindness of strangers is sometimes the only thing we have to rely on and as we know from the show sometimes Matt Dillon has had such meetings. While this might not be the story I intended I hope that the reader understands what I want to say.


Matt was on his way back from a long trail resulting in the death of Tom Fox, the outlaw he'd been chasing; he'd buried him and started back. Now he felt tired and sick so he was looking for a place to camp, then he saw a large house.

In the building two people a man and a woman watched on a bank of monitors. "Halen, I think we must offer help," Halen looked at the monitors watching as Matt slipped off Buck and stood leaning on the saddle. Halen pushed several button on a console a blue light enveloped both Matt and Buck, Matt went cold all over, he blinked as he and Buck appeared on a sloping platform Matt slid down to the ground.

The woman crouched by Matt's side, she lifted him into her arms and carried him to one of the couches. She opened the draw under the couch and removed a couple of blankets wrapping him in them, Halen brought over a box, and he removed a scanner and placed it on Matt's forehead, the scanner bleeped and went through a cycle of colours. "He has bronchitis," Halen said, he pressed a button on the couch which raised Matt into a near sitting position. "That should help ease his breathing," Matt opened his eyes to stare at them, the woman popped a tablet into his mouth.

"Let that dissolve slowly it will take away the irritation from your throat. I am called Marina my friend is called Halen."

"I'm Matt Dillon, Marshal for Dodge City. How did you get me to the couch?" Matt looked around the room the walls were all white with no sign of an opening.

"I carried you," Matt looked like he didn't believe her, "I'm stronger than I look."

Halen opened a panel and walked into another room, he used a console revealing people in stasis, he pressed a sequence of buttons and they woke up.

"Have we arrived on Kassan?"

"No, a malfunction we had to land on a planet called Earth; we have disguised it as a wooden house. Now we have had to bring an earth-man on board, he is sick with bronchitis," the crew followed Halen into the room, and one of them approached Matt and Marina.

"I am Kemba, the ship's doctor. Each member of the crew has basic medical training, but I am the only Doctor," he examined Matt more fully. "You have been neglecting your health too much," he prepared an injection, "this will help you sleep and ease the effect on your lungs," Matt was surprised it didn't hurt, he drifted into sleep. Matt woke to see Kemba and Marina watching over him. "You have slept the clock round," Doctor Kemba examined him again and gave him another injection, "this will just aid your breathing. I think you will be able to sleep normally from now on."

"Is Buck alright?" Matt asked.

"Your horse?" Marina asked, Matt nodded, "he is over there," Matt looked over to see Buck surrounded by children, he smiled Buck had always had a fondness for children. He'd been unsaddled and another adult was grooming him. "That is Mica; we study life in all its forms, Mica has chosen to study animals."

"We were on our way to a planet called Kassan but a malfunction occurred. Marina and Halen had to land on Earth," Kemba said. "The people on Kassan are all red skinned not like what you call Red Indians but bright red. Your planet has more diversity; it's not just the colour but also the variations in each colour. You must be hungry, is there anything you would like?"

"Ham, eggs and biscuits or Son of Gun Stew," Matt said.

"What is Son of Gun Stew?" Marina asked.

"I don't know if you've heard of beef?" They nodded, "it's a beef stew, made with various cuts of beef," Matt said, Marina opened a panel and tapped beef stew into the console, a plate of stew appeared, she brought it over with eating utensils," Kemba place a small tray on Matt's lap. It wasn't the best stew he'd ever tasted but it sure was nourishing.

"We do not have the means of making food in this ship, apart from the replicator, not very tasty but it gives us the nourishment we need. You should be able to go home tomorrow," Matt smiled; he'd missed his friend most especially Kitty, Doc, and Festus; Matt explained about his friends.

"Kitty will be grateful that you were here to help me, so will Doc he'd be intrigued and curious about how you helped, but Festus will dumbfounded, grateful but he wouldn't understand anything about you're being from a different planet. I'm not even sure I understand all of it."

"I wouldn't try explaining; just say you met some people who helped you," Matt nodded it probably would be better at that."

The next day they led him and Buck back to the platform the cold blue light formed round them again and transferred them to the outside world, he mounted and set off for Dodge City. When he arrived back he was greeted as normal, Kitty looped an arm through his as they stood by the bar. "Did you find Tom Fox?"

"Yes, five days ago, I had to kill him. I'd have been back sooner only I got sick, Bronchitis the doc there told me."

"You do look a little the worse for wear," Doc Adams said, "I want to see you up in my office first thing tomorrow," Matt nodded.

"That Doc said I'd been neglecting my health a little too much," Doc nodded.

"He's right…"

"Their Doc was a woman."

"You mean like Sam McTavish?" Doc said; Matt nodded.

"She told me that they study life all forms of life, but their Son of a Gun Stew wasn't near as good as yours Kitty," she could have kissed him for that, she saw the roguish way he was looking at her as if he was daring her to do just that. Festus came in through the doors as lively as ever.

"Matthew, I jest saw ol Buck in the stable. Did ya git Tom Fox?"

"Yeah, had to kill him he didn't give me much choice," Festus studied his friend closely.

"You look like you're coming down with something."

"Other way around I'm recovering from Bronchitis, I met up with some nice folks who helped me get through it."

"Where'd ya meet them, sure would like to thank them?" Festus said.

"Doubtful they'd still be there. They're explorers studying life on earth."

"Must be rich then," Festus said. "Still, ya back one piece an' thet's the main thing."

_Yeah, but if I told you the truth you'd never understand it, _Matt thought_, Doc might understand a little. Come to think of it I don't understand half of it and I was there._ "Festus, I'm a little tired so I'm going to my room," they all knew he meant the room he kept at Ma Smalley's Boarding House.

"Yeah, just you remember I want you in my office first thing tomorrow, no excuses," Matt nodded and left the bar. He walked along to Ma Smalley's, she could see he was tired and had never questioned him on his duties as Marshal.

"You look tired, Marshal," Matt nodded, smiling.

"I'm recovering from a bout of Bronchitis," Matt said thinking that if anyone in Dodge represented someone who could be his mother then Ma Smalley was it as Doc could have been his father.


End file.
